You've got to tap that!
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Why Gabriel decided to join Team Free Will. In which Gabriel tries to help, Castiel is oblivious, Sam has no clue what's going on, and Dean doesn't care. Takes place between Changing Channels and Hammer of the Gods..


"You've got to tap that!"

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. 

"Wait for it, wait for it…there! There! Tell me you heard that!" Gabriel shouted, pointing at the television.

"Heard what?" Castiel asked, puzzled.

"Damn it, bro!" Gabriel sighed. "I told you to listen. Now, pay attention this time!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the DVD rewound itself to a couple of seconds before.

Castiel listened. "All I hear is 'Now, Kitty, get up and go!'."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "It totally says, 'Go take off your clothes.'."

"I don't…" Castiel shook his head at his brother's pout. "Fine. I'm sure you're right. You have better hearing than me." It was a lie, but it would make Gabriel happy.

Gabriel gave a triumphant smirk. "Ha! Okay, now for the Lion King!"

Castiel groaned. "Gabriel, not that I don't like spending time with you, but can't we do something else?"

Ever since their reunion, Gabriel had taken to kidnapping his brother at random intervals, insisting that they needed to have "brotherly bonding time". It was annoying that Gabriel had no respect for Castiel's schedule, but, other than that, Castiel really didn't mind. He had his brother back and he enjoyed spending time with him. Usually.

"Nope!" Gabriel replied, cheerfully. "Not until you've seen every dirty Disney movie moment!"

"Brother," Castiel began, "this is nice, but Sam and Dean-"

"You'd rather spend time with them than with me?" Gabriel interrupted, looking genuinely hurt.

"Of course not, but…they need me and-"

"They don't need you!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Armageddon's not for a while."

Castiel frowned. "You know when it is?"

" 'Course!" Gabriel shrugged. "Daddy told us as soon as the day was set."

"What else do you know?"

"Pretty much everything."

"This is perfect." Castiel grinned, standing up. "We must go to, Sam and Dean and-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses!" Gabriel held his hands in the air. "What're you talking about? I told you, I'm neutral. I'm not helping any side!"

"But, brother, we need-"

"I said 'no', Cas!" Gabriel snapped. "It's bad enough our family's in shreds; I'm not going to be part of the fight that destroyed it!"

"Ga-"

"I said 'no'! Now, either sit down or leave!" Gabriel shouted, rising to his feet, his eyes flashing a deep gold.

Castiel gulped, staring at his brother. He had always known that Gabriel was powerful enough to 'kick the crap out of him', as Dean would say. He had experienced a small portion of that power a short time ago. But never had Castiel felt so threatened. His first instinct was to leave, to go anywhere but here. But his life with the Winchesters had taught him that, no matter what, one doesn't run away. Especially from family. So, instead, Castiel sat back down.

Gabriel stayed standing, eyes still glowing, looking down at Castiel. Then, he seemed do dwindle, shoulders slumping. Finally, after a few more seconds, he plopped back down. Not even bothering to give his usual snap, he started to play a new movie. "Geesh, bro," Gabriel gave an uneasy laugh, as if he was trying to set things at ease, "why'd you have to go and bring that shit up? Totally killed the moment!"

"It is important to me." Castiel said, softly. "They're my friends."

"More important than your family?"

"No." Castiel sighed. "But our family is wrong. If they conduct this battle, millions will die and at least one of our brothers will, as well. I can't believe that that is our Father's will."

"And you're willing to kill any of our siblings that get in the way?" Gabriel arched a brow.

Castiel looked away. "I don't want to. I keep pleading with them to stop and listen. I tell them I just want to talk, but they keep attacking me! I just-"

"I get it." Gabriel clapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Angels are pig-headed." He breathed out loudly. "Listen. If I thought it would do any good, I'd help you. But Micahel and Lucifer…you didn't grow up with them like I did. They used to love each other, but once they started fighting…" Gabriel shook his head. "Nothing can ever go back to the way it used to be."

Sensing that his brother was vulnerable, Castiel spoke up softly. "You never know unless you try. Please-"

"No." Gabriel replied, tiredly. "I'll help you the day that you finally tap Dean."

Castiel blinked. "I don't understand."

Gabriel gave a snort, a half-hearted grin spreading across his face. "What, you think you two were being subtle? You two kids are crazy about each other! But," Gabriel sighed, "If I know you two, pigs will fly before you two wake up and-" There was a flutter of wings, and Castiel was gone. Gabriel blinked. "Goodbye!" He called out to the empty room.

…..

Sam and Dean were out when Castiel arrived at the hotel room that they had been staying in for the past couple of days. He figured they were on a hunt, so, instead of calling, he waited. After two Dr. Sexy episodes (after which Castiel still could not find out what Dean found appealing about the show), the brothers returned, kicking the door open, guns drawn. When they saw that it was just the angel, they relaxed.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean rolled his eyes, "just let yourself in. Don't worry that we might think you're a demon or something."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas replied, rising from the couch. "I will remember that."

"So," Sam cut of Dean's reply, "any particular reason you're here? Not that we mind, just that we know you're busy and you don't get the chance to drop by much anymore."

"There is a reason." Castiel said. "But unfortunately I cannot stay long."

"So, what's up?" Dean asked.

Castiel approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "That."

"I'm sorry," Dean's eyes narrowed, "I don't-"

"I apologize." The angel told them. "I must be going." There was a flutter of wings, and Castiel was gone.

"Dude!" Sam glanced at Dean. "What the Hell was that?"

"Who knows?" Dean shrugged, turning towards the bathroom. "I call first shower!"

…..

After leaving Sam and Dean, Castiel returned to Gabriel's house. The archangel was spread out on the couch, now watching a movie with a talking mouse. "Hey, bro!" Gabriel smiled, scooching over. "You're just in time for the pub scene! This one, they don't even bother to hide!"

"Brother," Castiel spoke, "I have something I must discuss with you."

Gabriel's face fell. "Please, can't we just-"

"I tapped Dean."

Gabriel was silent for a moment, then, "What?"

"You said you would help us if I tapped Dean, so I tapped him."

"Well, good for you!" Gabriel clapped. "Baby bro finally grew a pair!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel snapped and a bottle of beer appeared in Castiel's hand. "There." He said, looking proud. "I'd buy you one, but this is so much easier."

"I meant about the Apocalypse."

"What about it?"

"You said you'd help us if I tapped Dean!"

"Yeah," Gabriel laughed, rolling his eyes, "but I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"But you said!" Castiel protested. His eyes wide and filled with hurt, looking for all the world like a disappointed child.

Gabriel sighed. "Alright, alright! No need to give me the look! I guess I can't let Michael steal my baby bro's boyfriend. I'll help."

"Really?" Castiel's face lit up.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, sit down. We never finished all of the movies.


End file.
